1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for three-dimensional (3D) image conversion and a storage medium thereof, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for converting a two-dimensional (2D) image into a 3D image and a non-transitory computer-readable recorded medium thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lot of display apparatuses capable of reproducing a 3D image have recently been developed. However, production of 3D image contents is not keeping pace with the development of a 3D-image reproducing apparatus. Usually, it takes much cost and time, such as a large-scale apparatus, manpower, etc. to produce a 3D image. Accordingly, the existing 2D image has been converted into a 3D image so as to produce the 3D image content, but there is a need to develop an apparatus and method for 3D image conversion taking the quality and economical efficiency of the 3D image into account.